Simply Ariana
by ThePenaguin
Summary: Being a WWE Diva isn't easy. Especially for Ariana. And now it's even harder when a certain superstar is in the way. CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't update 'Friends With Benefits' even though I told you guys I would, I was just really frustrated throughout the week and I couldn't focus on anything & I couldn't even sign on, it was just torture but now I'm back. Anyway, me & my best friend, Celeste have a profile on Quotev under the URL of ~celesteandnikki and I wrote a story on there that I wanted to share with you guys. Umm, the girl for the story is Ariana Grande. She's my OC for practically everything. So.. this is the story!****_ Please, please, please_**** review guys, I'd mean everything to me to know what you guys think. & what I'm going to be doing is I'm going to let you guys decide what's going to happen for every chapter so.. yeah. :-) -BeliebinGrande**

* * *

There wasn't anything else that I wanted to do. Nothing. I've been Divas' Champion for about 3 months now. But—things have been hard. The GM of RAW, AJ Lee has been making my life a living hell. She doesn't like me. She's tried to strip me off the title, tried to make me lose it, anything possible to make me upset.

Tonight on RAW, I have to defend my title in a mixed tag match. I have to pair up with a superstar to take on Kaitlyn and Cody Rhodes. I still have no clue who I'll be paired up with. The deal is that if the other team wins, Kaitlyn'll get the title. If my team wins, I retain the title.

It sounds pretty complicated. I've never been in a mixed tag team match before.

"Good luck on your match later on," says Layla. I smile. I've made really good friends in the company since my debut a couple months ago.

"Thanks, Layla."

I walk to the other side of the room. My title was on the floor next to my locker. I had to change into my attire pretty soon but I decided to just sit down cross–legged on the floor with the title on my lap.

It wasn't long until AJ Lee came into the Divas' locker room. I rolled my eyes. She noticed and walked over to me.

"If you have a problem with me, just say so," she said with a glare. "Don't roll your damn eyes at me!"

I stood up and cross my arms. "Fine. I have a problem with you. April," I say confidently.

She tilts her head. "I'm your boss. Don't call me by my first name."

I exhale and look up at the ceiling. "Fine. I do have a problem with you.. Ms. Lee."

She laughed. "Do you think I care?"

I rolled my eyes once again. That was embarrassing! She turned to the other Divas.

"Now, girls.. since I'm the General Manager of RAW, it is now my job to make this show better— and tonight.. right before WWE Divas' Champion, Ariana defends her title in a mixed tag match, there'll be a Divas' battle royal. The winner'll face the Divas Champion on Friday Night Smackdown."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaim. How dare she?

"What? It's not like you'll be Champion after tonight," she declared.

"I will be Divas' Champion after tonight!" I yell.

She smirked. "We'll see.." Then she skipped out of the room. I almost had a melt down.

"Ugh! That bitch!" I cried. Everyone tried calming me down. None of them could do it. I felt like crying. Why did she have to be so cruel? I haven't done anything to her!

I don't know what the hell I was going to do. I didn't want to stay like this. If AJ wanted to make my life a living hell, then let her. It won't matter anyway because I have nothing to do about it. If I tell Vince about it, everyone'll think I'm a snitch. Everyone'll think I'm weak and that I can't handle anything.

I tried my best to calm down. It eventually worked and by the time the Divas' battle royal rolled in, I was completely calmed down.

_Ding, Ding, Ding!_

"This is a Divas battle royal which will determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship!"

I took a deep breath. I watched as the Divas filed out from the back. Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox, Maryse, Tamina, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, Layla and Summer Rae. One of them was gonna face me next week. They all filed to the ring and stood there. The match was about to begin until AJ's music hit the arena. I rolled my eyes and thought of what kind of plan she had up her sleeve now.

There was only one thing. She came out in her ring gear. _Calm down, Ariana.. _I thought to myself, prancing around the room. _Maybe she has a match tonight and maybe.. she won't compete in the Battle Royal.._

"Ladies and gentlemen.. you may all know me as AJ Lee.. the GM of Monday Night RAW.. and.. the new Divas Champion. Because, that's right. I'm competing in the Battle Royal tonight. And I guarantee you, I _will_ win," she said before dropping the microphone and skipping to the ring.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted at practically nothing. I was shocked. This wasn't fair! But you know what? Fine! I'll show her! I don't care. If she wants to play like that, I'm willing to beat her.

* * *

**Umm, what'd you guys think? Please give me feedback about it! Be honest! -Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as RAW went on commercial after AJ Lee told everyone she was competing in the battle royal, I went out. I walked to the commentary table and sat next to Michael Cole. Without saying a word, I put the headphones on my head and glared at the ring. I waited patiently until RAW finally came back on air.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Michael Cole with my broadcast partner, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Also accompanied by Ariana here on the commentary table. We're about to witness the Divas Battle-Royal to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship," said Cole as the camera zoomed in on all 3 of us.

"Well, it's great having you, Ariana," said Jerry after the camera went back to the ring. I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway.

I stared straight across the ring at AJ who was smirking like an idiot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a Divas Battle-Royal to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship!"

I exhaled as the bell rang. Ding! Ding! Ding!

All the Divas launched themselves onto each other. Eve Torres ended up kicking Alicia Fox out of the ring. "9 Divas left..." I muttered, closing my eyes.

Michael Cole never stopped talking about articles on , magazines and all except the Divas. And Jerry... Well, he wouldn't shut up about how hot they were. I got annoyed.

I grabbed my title and stomped away from the commentary table, stepping alongside the ring. AJ was on the apron and Tamina was throwing vicious punches at her to try and eliminate her. AJ outsmarted her and slid under Tamina's legs and onto the ring.

"Damn it, AJ," I said under my breath. Then, she jumped Tamina, sending her flying onto the apron and then onto the floor. 8 Divas left..

Minutes passed and by the time I was ready to leave, there were 4 Divas in the ring. Eve, Rosa Mendes, Maryse... and AJ.

Exhaling again, I watched as they they tried to eliminate each other. Maryse got sent over the top rope by Eve and then there were 3 Divas left. The battle royal went on for about 3 more minutes until it was just Rosa and AJ.

"C'mon, Rosa.. You got this," I yell at her, running a hand through my hair while the other clutched my Championship.

The two went on for about a minute until Rosa sent AJ off onto the apron. Hanging on to the ropes, AJ managed to grasp Rosa's arm and pull her off onto the ground.

The bell rang. Ding! Ding! Ding! AJ's music played.

"And the winner of the Divas Battle-Royal and new number one contender for the Divas Championship, AJ Lee!"

Irritated, I started to yell. I grabbed a chair and started throwing it all over the place while AJ did nothing but laugh. As soon as she turned her back on me, I slid into the ring and hit her with it. She collapsed on the floor. I took a deep breath and exited the ring, hoping people backstage would understand.

-

RAW went on for about one hour later when it was finally my turn to defend my title against Kaitlyn & Cody Rhodes. I still didn't know who my partner was going to be; I would find that out soon.

As I walked backstage, a camera came up to me and shot the video of me walking. I could here Michael Cole out on the commentary table, due to the fact that there was a monitor that showed them on the camera.

"And there's the Divas Champion, Ariana as she walks out to the ring to the defend her title, once again."

RAW went out on commercial once again and by the time it came back, Kaitlyn and Cody Rhodes were already in the ring. It was my turn. I walked out to my theme song 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato. I know it was sort of weird to have that song but since I was still sort of new and I hadn't even been there for more than 6 months, I still couldn't find a suitable song.

I did my signature pose on the ramp and then walked to the ring. The majority of the people cheered and some booed; I assumed for what I did to AJ. As soon as I entered the ring, I hopped onto the top rope and raised my title. I jumped off afterwards and put it on my shoulder, crossing my arms and looking at the tron.

The song that played? Cult Of Personality. Who walked out? CM Punk.


End file.
